Highschool of the Dead: Awaken the Beasts
by MT's Souless6
Summary: The world has ended Takashi and his friends struggle to make a new home, a place were vampires, werewolf and humans can live in peace. *Warning Lemons and Characters death* OC's wanted
1. What we are

A/N: Hey MT here this the my first HOTD fic and the second fic I've ever written so without further delay please enjoy. Flames will be ignored so no flames ok.

I don't own Hotd or it's characters but I do own Felix and Kayla belongs to Kayla The Killer

Chapter 1: Who I really am

You know most people would be scared out of their minds right now, but I wasn't no I was excited, I mean here I am completely surrounded by the undead freaks that used to be my schoolmates who probably want to rip me to shreds right now and I was as giddy as a kid in a candy store. You want to know why I wasn't afraid, it's because I was immune to their bites, why was I immune? Well someone sure has a lot of questions, fine I'll tell you why but first my name is Takashi Komuro…

And I'm a…

WEREWOLF

Early that day at the Komuro's residences (6:30 am)

Takashi's POV

"Takashi you in there?" I heard someone called from the front door, "just a sec" I called back quickly tossing on my jacket, I grabbed my bag pack and bento and rushed to the door, at the door were some of my closes friends, to the left was Felix Read he moved here two years ago I helped fight off some punks at school not that he needed it and we've been friends ever since, on the right was Kayla Kocher also known as the school's badass and is Felix childhood friend she moved here little after he did but won't tell us the reason, behind them was Morita one of the few of my old friends I have left.

"Hey guys what's the rush" I asked they've never been here this early before.

Felix shrugged "beats me Morita here is the one that came banging at my door so freaking early in the morning" he said glaring at him.

"And I was having such a nice dream too" Kayla groaned

"what were you doing at his apartment" I asked

"none of your business" she groaned again while Felix smirked

"anyway what's up" I asked Morita who had been quiet all this time

Huh?" he snapped out of his thoughts " oh well it's like this last night I was attacked by… well something"

(Flashback 11:30 pm the pervious night )

Morita was on his way back from band practice, he decided to take a shortcut home but, not to saved time no he had the feeling he was being watched, he ran into the next alley and waited his fingers nails extended into claws, his eyes became slits, his blonde hair grew wild and shaggy and he growls

"Okay then where are you" he shouted but got no answer

"What are you a vamp or wolf?" he shouts again and still no answer

Morita waited a little longer after 15 minutes of waiting he got bored and return to his normal form "maybe I'm just paranoid" he walked off , after a while he was near Tokonosu park when got that feeling again he quickly turned around where he saw a figure jumps over the wall he quickly followed turn back into his wolf form, leaped over the wall he saw the figure crouching on a bench.

"so who are you?" he asked only to get a growl in return as it leaped at him, Morita jumps over it twisting him self in the air then digging his claws in its back, the figure howled in pain it leaped in a nearby tree then at him much faster than before Morita narrowly dodged it once more he grabbed its legs and spins a few times then tossed it back to the tree, it slammed hard into the tree bones could be heard breaking, it struggled to stand again moaned in pain

"why don't you take off that hood so I can see your face" Morita said as walks over it

Something Morita must of snapped something in its head as it roared in rage it leaped in the air landing on a nearby rock then leaped to a tree then a bench then the bridge then rock again circling him faster than before, it then leaped at Morita slashing the back of his knees making him kneel on one leg the it slashed in left shoulder and then surprisingly roundhouse kick in the face knocking him in the pond but it didn't let up it charge on all fours as he stood up and tackled him in the rock beside him it then toss him to the ground, it slowly walked over to him ready to give the finale blow, it brought its claws down ready to rip out Morita's heart until he caught it hand

"well well your stronger than I thought" Morita grinned s his eyes turned the from golden yellow to sapphire blue slits "and you're a girl to top it off" he laughed ripping off what's left of his shirt he then glared "but your holding back" he then launched himself towards it as fur covered everywhere on his body but his chest and abs, he punched it into the wall then kneed it in the gut, it leaped away before he could land another hit landed on a branch of a tree but before it could recover Morita was already there kicking in the back then stabbing it in the shoulders with his claws he then back flipped to a nearby branch watched it carefully, it slowly got back up looking to where he was

"not afraid…" it said lowly

"huh?" Morita had heard what it said "you can talk?"

"not afraid…not afraid… not afraid" it repeated continuously

"not afraid? Not afraid of what?" he asked

" not afraid…not afraid of" it turned away from him head to the sky "not afraid of…not afraid of YOU" it roared to the sky it the got on all fours and began to run in the other direction always from him

"Hey Wait" Morita yelled chasing after it leaping from tree to tree, building to building being careful not to be seen by civilians, the chase lasted for about forty five minutes before it stopped on top of Taichi department store.

"so this is where you want to have round two" Morita said getting into a defense stances, but it paid no mind to him, "hey" he called again still getting nothing, he looked to the direction it was, his eyes widen in shock "so that's why you were holding back you were distracted" he said silently

On the roof next the store were at least two dozen of them, they were the same as it was all of their faces were covered the hoodies

"so there more of you? Why do you guys wear hoodies anyway" he got no answer it's attention stayed on them, he shrugged "find be that way, but I don't like being interrupted in a fight its against the code, so why don't I help you take these guy then we can back to our fight he said smirking, this time it turned to him, he looked to the sky "too bad the moon isn't full tonight or I could have gone all out but half my strength should be enou-agrhhh" he cut off by two hand ripping through his flesh and literally holding on to two of his ribs, Morita looked down, it was the same one he was talking to, before he could reacted it sunk it's hangs into his neck before twisting it hands breaking a hand size part of his ribs and pulling them through his chest, he screamed in antagonizing pain collapsing to the ground, it leaned over his face

"Sorry" it whispered before leaping away the rest fallowed

Morita passed out soon after.

(Flashback end, Normal POV )

"It took me 3 hours before my ribs grew back" Morita ended his tail

"So it tricked you and you got you ass kicked" Kayla said scowling

" No I don't think so" Felix said questioningly "you said it apologized right? Why would it do that?"

"He's got a point there" Takashi agreed

"You sure it wasn't a vampire?" Kayla asked

"It didn't smell like one" Morita answered

They continued to walking silence each trying to think of a solution to what could have attacked Morita, well everyone but Kayla who was listening to her ipod. They soon arrived at the school.

"Well this sucks, school doesn't start for a forty minutes, thanks a lot Morita thanks a freaking lot" Kayla groaned

"How about we go to the roof" Morita suggested not wanting to get on her bad side

"Yeah lets" Takashi agreed fearing for his friend life

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up" Felix said heading down the hall

"Where are you going?" Kayla asked still a little ticked off

"Do you guys smell that?" Felix replied "that smell, it smells like corpses"

The others stood there dumbfound not believing they didn't caught the smell, following Felix lead the other began to sniff the air except for Morita who stuck his tongue out as if tasting it, it didn't take long for them to caught on but what puzzled them is that the smell didn't come from one direction, it came from all around them.

"What the hell!" Takashi yell in frustration "how could we not smell this" he turned to Morita "how could YOU not smell, you're the tracker on this team"

"I'm sorry okay, my mind has been a little occupied because I almost DIED last night" Morita yells back, Takashi flinched at this

"sorry" he apologized

"idiot, anyway your uptake on this?" Kayla asked

Morita rubs his chin trying to give an accurate answer, well its definitely rotten flesh but I can't tell if it's human or something else" he replied scratching the back of his head

"It's human I can tell" Felix implied  
"And how exactly do you know?" Kayla asked

"My first apartment was beside a cemetery, you the one I living happily in for six months before forced me to move because they were too sca-" Felix was cut off by knee to the gut by a red face Kayla

"a-anyway we should probably split up and search the school for any strange, Takashi you circle around the school look for anything out of place, Morita you take the dorms, Felix and I will take the inside of the school, we'll meet back here in twenty minutes got it" Kayla ordered

"Yes Ma'am" They answered saluting her, Felix just groaned

"Good now go" she yells as they ran off, she then turned to Felix cracking here knuckles with a creepy smile on her face, "now down to business, who was scared exactly", he could only whimper as he faced his doom.

(time skip 20 minutes later)

Morita met up with Kayla and Felix back at the entrance

"You guys find anything" he asked both shook their heads answering no, he sighs then looked around "hey where's Takashi?"

"Right here" Takashi answer running over to them

"Find anything?" Felix asked nursing his wounds

" Well I found something but not what we were looking for" he grinned, this caught the other attention of the others, Takashi's grin grew even more "I've got a date with Saeko Busujima" he said with pride

"WWHAT?"

"How did you do it I have to know" Morita and Felix demanded grabing him by his collar

Takashi put his hands up in defence "it was easy really, I just made her laugh then asked her and she said yes" he chuckled nervously

"You made a fool of yourself didn't you" Kayla stated

Takashi ignored her, pushing Morita and Felix off him, "anyway I got nothing, the scent completely vanish once I got to the east wing"

"Same with the dorms" Morita added in  
Felix nodded "it lead all the way to the princepal's office then just vanish like it wasn't even there" he sigh "I getting the feeling something bad's ganna happen today" he stared at the sky, "but something good too" he whispered at the end

They stood there in silence for five minutes waiting for the time to past by, when Kayla finally got bored, "I can't take this we can't just stand here doing nothing, look orders have already got here" she stated in frustration

"well classes do start in the next ten minutes" Morita pointed out

"Really? That's more than enough time, I'm ganna bash some idiots heads in" Kayla said excitedly "hey Felix you wanna join?" he smirked already giving his answer, "let's go"

"is that why you join the disciplinary committee" Takashi asked, "yup" she answers, he sweat drooped at this "well before you go man hunting here's the plan, Felix you have gym class after first period right?" he nodded "good you'll be first watch, Morita you'll have to skip third period you ok with that?", Morita shrugged "don't care I already suck at math" he answered, Takashi nodded "good after that it's lunch we'll meet on the roof and that I'll skip fourth period if nothing happens then we'll know nothing's wrong, any questions?"

"Yeah I've got one, what do we do if something does happens" Felix asked

"If it's a life and death situation, gather as many survivers as you can and meet up at the faculty room, if it's not meet up on the roof" he answered

"Got it" Kayla yelled as she dragged Felix away

"You know sometimes I think those two are a couple" Morita shoked his head

Takashi chuckled "come on class is starting"

(Timeskip 2:00 minutes before Z-day)

Takashi and Felix were on the staircase looking over the cherry blossom trees having a interesting conversation "I'm telling you man she likes you", maybe not.

"And what makes you so sure" Takashi asked heatedly

"Well for one thing she's always waiting for you at the end of school, another is every time you skip a class she's the one that always find and she buys you lunch every time your forgot your's" Felix shot back

"Were childhood friends I'd do the same for her" Takashi said blankly

" ahh!" Felix grabs his head in frustration "how dense are you? Didn't you notice that she bluses every time she's near you"

"Now that you mention it-hey what's that" Takashi attention caught something at the front gates of the school

At the front gates there was a man or what looks like one repeatingly banging into the gates, three teachers could be seen approaching said man, they were Mr. Teshima the gym teacher, Mrs Kyoko Hayashi and other guy they didn't know, "okay who are you?" Kyoko demanded fixing hear glasses on her nose, Mr. Teshima seeing this as a chance to look manly he walks out to the 'man' by 'its' collar pulling it closer to him slaming it into the bars, "she asked who you were and I think you should answer" he said cockily, "now Teshima-san no need to get rough with him" Kyoko stated worried, "don't worry Hayashi-san I can take him" he smirked

(At that same time)

"Who's that creep" Takashi questioned before a sertain scent caught his attention " Felix that smell is-", he was cut off by Felix who already junping over the staircase "Takashi get the others out of here" he yells as he did so, "ON IT" Takashi shouts back storming off.

(With Felix)

"Mrs Kyoko get away form him" Felix yells still in the air, Kyoko turns around just in time to see Felix land on the ground, "y-you just jumped form thr third floor and you completely fine" she said shocked, he shrugged "it was the fourth floor actually but forget about that get away from-" but it was too late the man had already sunk his teeth into his arm ripping off a large portion of flesh, Teshima falls to the ground scearming in agonie, the others could only watch in shock as his body stopped moving

"He's dead" the other teacher said

"that's impossible he can't die of a simple bite" Kyoko stated freaking out

They watch as his body slowly began to rise again, "Teshima-san are you alright" Kyoko asks quickly rushing to side before Felix grabbed her, "let go" she demaned but Felix held her close eyeing what used to be Teshima body' "look closely" he said pulling her into his chest while she bluses "that's not the same Teshima" he said seriously, at that time Teshima release a goggling sound before lunging at them, Felix holds Kyoto tight then leaps backward about twinty feet, "Stay here" he ordered the rushes over to where Teshima was, who was already chewing on other teacher's leg

"This isn't good" Felix said as his eyes turns into slits, his spikey hair became even more spikey, his finger nails turned to claws, "let end this" he yells sprinting even faster than before, he then delivered a powerful kick to Teshima's head launching him a few feet into the air, Felix then jumped in air reach Teshima's height "still alive huh?" he said coolly then released a balistic roar thrusting his claws through Teshima's heart and back, Felix landed soundly on the ground dropping Teshima's body with a light thud with a satisfied smile on his face he turns to the still shocked Kyoko who was pointing at something behind him, he looks at her in confusion then remembered the one at the gates, he grins giving her a thumps up before turning around only to come face to face with Teshima's rottening one, not reacting fast enough Teshima grabs on to his shoulders moving in to take a bite out of his neck, but Felix grabs Teshima's head stopping him, "so attacking the heart doesn't work" he said grinning wildly, "then how about THIS!" he shouts adding more pressure into his hands squeezing Teshima's head harder, bones could be heard breacking indicating that it was working, Felix desided to end it quickly with a small huff he smashes Teshima's head like a water balloon, letting the now completely dead body fall to the ground he turns his attention to the one at the gate and noticed something strange about it, it kneeling for one thing the other was it had smoke coming of its body, its skin turned from rottening grey to burnt brown, its body became covered in lumps and its tongue was extended, "I heard that smoking was bad for you but this is ridiculous" Felix jokes as it eyed him quietly "what can't take a joke smoker" he paused stroking his chin "Smoker huh? Doesn't sound half bad, that's it from now on you and things like you will be called Smokers" Felix states, as he runs toward it, the newly named smoker shoot it's tongue past him, Felix stops running to see the tongue heading towards Kyoko who was still too shock about what she is seeing "Kyoko MOVE!" Felix yells angrily spanning her out of trance, Kyoko quickly got up tried to avoid it, but it caught her around the waist, seeing it prey has been capture the Smoker tighten its tongue around her and starts pulling her towards it, "oh no you don't" Felix shouts as he grabs on to its tongue "she's mine so keep your tongue to your self" he grins as he rips it tongue in two freeing Kyoko from it grip and holding on to the half that was still connected to its body "so you like to choke people do you?" Felix asked quietly the smoker struggles to get out of his grip, Felix then pulled on it causing the smoker to smash its head into the iron gates killing it, Felix walks over to Kyoto stretching his out hand out to her as his features return to normal

"Sorry about that I hope I didn't scare you" Felix said sincerely "come on we've got to catch up to the other"

Kyoto stared at the ground "I-I can't m-my ribs are broken" she wimpered

Felix sighs "let me have a look at it" he says as lift her shirt exposing her stomach making her bluse, "I'm no doctor but it looks like you might have internal bleeding" he said noticing the dark blue and red marks on her sides, "and with the way things are there's no way to get to the hospital in time" he said in remorse

"I don't want to die not yet" she cried

"there is a way to save you" he whispered, she looked at him pleadingly, "I can make you one of us…a…werewolf" he whispered,she looks at him in shock then smiled and whispered back, "do it"

Felix grins at her bravery and the trust she puts in him "this may hurt a bit but it will stop soon after that you'll have short time bloodlust it may last ten to thirty minutes ok?" he asked, she nods, he then sinked his teeth into her neck tasting her blood on his tongue, a few seconds later he let her go and stood up,

"There are three common stages of the of turning a human in a werewolf, first comes the screams, just then Kyoko lets out a bloodcurdling scream attracting all undead nearby

Felix leaps backwards landing on the wall, he continues then comes the bloodlust,he watches Kyoko rises from the ground, her once violet eyes now silver with slits, her shoulder lent hair now reaches her butt and her claws hit her perfectly, she looked absolutely gorgeous

Felix watch as her rip through 'them' with ease, And then comes the finale stage he says sneaking behind Kyoto knocking her in the back off neck making her unconscious, He caught her in his arms "sorry about that, the finale stage is uncontrollable lust and I'm pretty sure you'd want to do of your own free will, he looked around checking the area, "all clear, come on let go meet the others," he picks her up in his arms and heads towards the faculty room, "I wonder what Kayla is up to?"

(Faculty Room)

Kayla was relaxing on the couch, eating some chips she got from one of the three survivors she saved watching TV, yep everything was good for only till-Achoo!

"Damn it someone must be talking about me" she groaned as she looked at the clock' "Its been one hour since all this started and their still not here yet?" she said ticked off "well when they do get here I hope their ready for some punishment" she chuckled evilly

Takashi, Felix and Morita all got a chill up their spines

"We are so dead"

To be Continued

And done please give review, likes and follows if you want me to update faster. Also I am accepting OC's so please send yours 14 OC wanted, stop accepting at new years eve. You can choose what you character is either Werewolf, Vampire or Human (with or without one special ability/skill) and if you want lemons

My OC

Name-Felix Reid

Age-19

Gender-Male

Appearance- Has white hair with red high lights, forest green eyes, normal build body,currently wearing a blue sleeveless jacket with a white t-shirt and black cargo pants

Personality- (at school) loner, (home or with friends) energetic/battle hungry, with group (not fighting) the first, (when fighting) both (he has an alternate personality name Dann.

Weapons- A broadsword that look's like Dante's rebellion (had it custom made wasn't cheep either calls it revolution ), a 9mm and twin desert eagles (gift from his dad)

Bio- His father in was an archeologist so he was never home much, whenever his dad left his mother would always bring men home at night and she would be drunk then too she threaten to kill his younger brother and him if they told him,six months later due to a missed flight their father came home and caught her in the act which lead to a divorce or would have later that night she drowned her sorrows with liquor and blame felix for her been caught, she attacked him with a knife, luckily Demetri (his brothers name) tackled her from the side knocking the knife out of her hand she overpowered him and started to choke him Felix blanked out after that, he woke up two hours later to find himself asleep in his fathers lap in fear for his brother felix rushed into the house the police and his dad tried to stop him but he got though, in the hall he found his mothers body it was cover in stab wounds a had a knife rammed into her head between her eyes, strangely he felt no remorse for her, no pain, no joy, nothing, two years later at the age 13 and his brother at 12 their dad quit his job a decided to travel the world with them, the past 4 years Felix and Demetri learned fighting styles like kick-boxing, karate (preferred) ,kung-fu, how to shoot and sword art (not kendo kenjutsu) other than that is was just school and sight seeing, they settled down in Toronto not that it mattered, three months later Felix moved to Japan it been one of his favorites and is the land of anime, his father still travels but less often and sends his cash weekly and his brother stayed in Toronto he visit every month, in fact he was visiting when this happened and is escaping from the air port

Crush- Any girls with big boobs (their like kryptonite to him C and up) and tomboys

Sexuality- straight

Family- Father Alex Reid (Alive) on a hunting trip in Ohio  
Brother - Demetri Reid (Alive) airport or somewhere else in Japan on ways Felix house  
Mother - Daisy Reid (Dead) in the ground where she belongs

Occupation/Type of being: Werewolf

Kayla The Killer OC

Name-Kayla Kocher

Age-17

Appearance-she has a beautiful body but don't let that confuse you she is muscular she has light brown hair and bangs covering her left eye and hair that goes to her shoulders she has light tan skin and with green eyes she wears her school uniform at first than goes into a black tank top with a black leather jacket that unzips at the arm to give her ability to swing her katana she wears blue jeans and black and white converses

Bio-Kayla grew up a hard life her parents ignored her when she was six and every night they argued about getting rid of her one day her dad came in drunk and punched her calling her a little brat and soon to be s*** she was knocked out waking in a hospital her friends and grandparents over her kayla moved in with her grandparents when getting out the hospital her dad was acting like he did nothing but Kayla just kept saying the truth till her father shouted it's her fault her brother left and kayla didn't know she had a brother growing up she was known as a bad a** when going into High school guys always flirted but only got there a** beat by her.

Personality-she starts off a little cocky and quiet but when someone is threaten she steps in and uses as much of her abilities to take care of the problem she isn't a sweet person who wold love on you no she is a girl who would kick a** than take names but later on knowing people she becomes a bit sky around a guy she likes she shows many emotions at the time like tears,smiles,giggles all sorts but only to certain people

Sexuality-straight

Weapons-Katana

Occupation/Type of being: Werewolf


	2. OC in group

**A/N: The next chapter will be out in a week or so, here are the OC accepted so far.**

**OC Log**

**unknown ray's:**

Name- Bryan Ray MacTire (he likes to be called Ray)  
Age- 21  
Gender-Male

Appearance- american-irish mix, body like a body builder, height 6 5, weight around 220 lb, blond-silver beadhead hair, his left eye is blue, his right eye is red, tattoo on his back of a wolf holing at the moon, a scare on the underside of his jaw along with a few other scars all around his body

Clothing: basic a white tank top underneath a black button-up short sleeved shirt with blue flames on the end. He wears a silver cross and black pants along with a simple pair of black sneakers he ware a pair of blue sunglasses all the time, summer just a t-shirt or tank top and shorts, winter just wares a long sleeved shirt and pants with boots.(he probly will not wear the teacher uniform like they want him too)

Personality- silent, he is doesn't trust people easly unless he has that gut feeling, just gose with life as he fallows, forgetful, protect any one in need, he has a soft side but hides it, doesn't show much emotion, he is difficult to anticipate, stares off into space, unexpected, he will disappear to help kill the enemies a different way, but he will always appear when needed, he disappears when in trouble 2 with other or if he is stressed, he doesn't trust the government branch at all, he trust people he thinks he should, he is smart but hate to show it because all plains go wrong to him, he likes to watch the sunset and rise, loves children a lot because he is ADHD, changes his tone of voice if he is gona attack like a warring, only listens to music when he is serious, He dose what hes doing right now to protect people from those who lose control

Weapons- One silver Katana worn out kinda like Captain Zaraki (Bleach) with a black hilt in a black sheath with burn marks on it, a whole bunch of silver rulers, along with 9mm with siver bullets

Bio- He never got to know his family because at a young age he was taken to be placed in training for hunting monsters for the goverment, but by the time he was five he hadn't improved at all so they demd him a Fail, so they set to kill him so their projects could move on, but the bullet to the brain the boy took didn't kill him, it ricochet around his skull out under his chin the blood rushed to his right eye as it turned Red, since the boy showed great will power a lone scientist saved him, and then a year later he put him back in only because the boy asked to be given anouther chance, the Training was tuff but he went throught its barly getting any sleep at all studing all night, he got his high school diploma at the age of 10 by this time had taken Advance Ty Kwon Do and learnd the ways of Bushido, the he went to learn more fighting styles like Karate and Muay Thai, he also study the human body as he learnd about the different pressure point and mastered them at the age 18, he then proceeded to study more about all the other monsers as he was sent on missions to kill such beings, All of them ended up the same oly when there was a full moon was the only time he had to get serious or die, by the time he got to 20 they decided that some of them are not truly bad as they to could be used, so now insted of killing them he has to decied if their a threat or not and on his life went as he became a subsatute teacher to travel and check on all them and he he was in the math Room waiting to check out the next pack of wolfs (first time they meet)

Crush- Any girls With unique hair and around B-C size b*** and tomboys  
Sexuality- straight

Family- (No idea who they are)  
Dad: Jack MacTire, dead  
Mom: Amy Collins, in a correctional institution  
Siblings: Sister, Sara MacTire alive

Likes: kids, fun times, muscle cars, drawling  
Dislikes: people full of themselves, evil people, riding in cars  
Fatal flaws: he gets motion sickness in vehicles, headstrong

Secrets?: people sometimes thinks him as a bad person, he has troubles with love because what his mom did, he is searching for his sister, he's ADHD but only around kids, he can read face expressions because he's pateily death  
Occupation/Type of being: Human

**ShinBP's:**

Name-Rikio Hiroshi / Richard Brown (american name, if needed)

Age-19 (about to turn 20)

Gender-Male

Appearance- He is a taller than average guy (for american standards, in japan he dwarfs most people) he has almost pale fair skin, a athletic body build, not really muscular but he has a lean and well toned body, black hair and deep blue eyes, he is half Japanese and half Caucasian, so he can mostly pass like either an american guy or a japanese one, he wears a black dress shirt and dress pants with black running shoes, if he is "hunting" he wears a black overcoat.

Personality- (at school) regular, has a well defined group of friends, get's invited to parties and is well liked by most people, but he's not overly popular, but is mostly calm and collected (home or with friends) remains calm and collected, but as in school he is not silent not a loner, he just doesn't get excited or altered easily, with group (not fighting) Again, the same, but he keeps his guard up even more, (when fighting) He becomes cold and calculative, won't speak unless spoken to or if he is not curious about something, if the fight drags itself for a long time, he might turn a bit sadistic.

Weapons- A pair of western short-swords made of a steel-silver alloy, deadly to most beasts and the injuries won't heal instantly if his opponent has a healing factor, they are holy, so supernatural creatures can't break them. (main weapons, passed down to each generation of his family since ancient times) Dual Beretta 92FS (secondary, regular bullets, so they don't work very well in supernatural beings) a pitch black katana (last resort weapon, as well as his strongest one for fighting supernatural beings and other people alike, the secret weapon from the Hiroshi clan)

Bio- Coming from a family of ancient monster hunters, ever since he was able to comprehend them, his family has been teaching him all the skills a monster hunter must have, as well as how to hide them from society and keep a normal life as well, the training he received in ancient and modern martial arts (Aikido especially, which empathizes using the opponent's strength against it's own, serves him well against obviously physically stronger beasts) and subsequent special therapies and painful acupuncture, "unlocked" his brain and body, regular humans only use 20% of each's capacity, he can use 100% freely, as such, he is 5 times stronger and faster than a person his same size and age would be, same can be said for his learning speed, memory and intelligence coupled with the exercise he does, he is 10 times stronger and intelligent than a normal human, and he can control it at will (At school he suppresses them to a normal output) but even with those augmentations, he is still a little child compared with the strongest of the werewolves and vampires, he can overpower some lesser ones tough...

Crush- Any petite and small girl, but not in age.

Sexuality- Straight

His large numbered family- Mostly dead

Occupation/Type of being: Augmented Human - Monster Hunter

**Surgeon of Death"s:**

Name-Rintaro Tachibana

Age-18

Gender-Male

Appearance-Rintaro is a fit looking male with a skinny athletic build accompanied by toned muscles; he considers himself to be quite tall, standing at 5'10"and weights around 145 lbs. Rintaro has a healthy shade of olive for his skin along with semi-long raven black hair that is usually styled in the "just got out of bed" messy way, along with a few bangs going on his face yet they surprisingly don't get in the way of his vision . Rintaro has soft looking gray orbs for eyes, though they usually seem to hold a sort of mischief/something else in them.

Rintaro wears the default school uniform in the beginning. But later switches to a black hoodie,a pair of dark blue jeans with a dark brown leather belt in a lazy style. Dark green fingerless gives and lastly black combat boots

Personality- Rintaro Tachibana has been described as a lot of things; on one hand Rintaro is usually seemingly a carefree and unmotivated acting individual, it isn't strange that he gives off that "lazy" vibe as first impression, or so he has been told countless times. On another hand Rintaro can seem pretty lively aswell, in fact it isn't unusual for Xavier to be seen telling a couple of jokes or doing some sort of crazy shenanigan that questions his IQ. When his humorous side pops up it tends to be more of a sarcastic and crude nature, but is capable of changing to more "dull" jokes that can range from crappy catchphrases, to overly cheesy lines, and various misused references from animes, TV shows, and from all over the internet. It may seem like otherwise but Rintaro is actually smarter than most people give him credit for, although he's no Einstein he can put two and two together and use common/logical sense; but other than that you might not want to rely on him coming up with a plan in a desperate moment. Though it's not a big part of his personality Rintaro can be considered a bit of a flirt, and Rintaro would be lying if he said that he is innocent minded. Though his flirting is mostly to break the ice with females and joke around to lively up the mood. But it can easily be misinterpreted for something else, which usually ends up with violent acts of rage or a massive one sided swear off directed towards him, atleast that's the experiences he has gotten so far.

Despite Rintaro being overall a pretty friendly and optimistic individual, Xavier has quite a temper and once he gets mad he doesn't cool easily for awhile and sorta rage quits. Also unless Rintaro has no option he isn't exactly the type to share and is very straightforward when he says "no" making Xavier look a bit rude, atleast that's what he thinks anyways. Upon the zombie apocalypse suddenly happening Rintaro hasn't changed much, though he may be more adventurous and a bit more serious about things but at the same time he cares more deeply for his friends, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

Upon finding out about the whole werewolf and vampire ordeal Rintaro has a pretty neutral look into it. On one hand he finds them cool, being able to have such power and speed really comes in handy. And Rintaro still views them as human beings, despite them not being one.

On another hand though, Rintaro detests the idea of becoming a werewolf or vampire himself, and would rather die then turn to either of the two. Rintaro looks forward to the day where he becomes an old man, so that he could mess around with the young people and troll them.

Weapons- A metal baseball bat in the beginning. Later switches to a full black latin machete and a semi-auto shotgun with a army knife strapped to his boot.

Bio- Rintaro lived a pretty average childhood life, despite his father leaving both him and his mother to fend on their own while the b*** went who knows where they where ok financially. With very close family members and friends living nearby they helped his mother over come her depression and get her back on her feet, though meanwhile Rintaro had grown a strong hatred towards his-no, he had grown a strong hatred towards the b*** that shall not be named. After that ordeal life returned to being...how to explain...life went back to being 'regular,'atleast as regular life could be. Xavier? Rintaro attended school, he was ok on most subjects and a decent player in a variety of sports but otherwise Rintaro just blended in with the crowd. And soon after an extra long day in highschool in his senior year Rintaro found himself bored of his own life... he began to think that if he died now, how would anyone remember who he was? How would the next generations after he longed bit the dust know he was here? Rintaro didn't just want to be forgotten, he wanted to leave a legacy of a sort. So people could know who exactly Rintaro Tachibana is, and that Rintaro existed.

[I] The next day seemed so regular, simply him flirting with a few female acquaintances. Going to play baseball with friends. He could never expect that the zombie apocalypse would happen right their and now.

Crush- A female Oc I suppose.

Sexuality- Straight

Family-

Father: Daisuke Yamamoto, age:40-Location: Unknown

Mother: Akiza Tachibana, age:37-Location: Home

Occupation/Type of being: Student/Human

**godlike010's:**

Name-Hector "Draugr" Miller

Age-14

Appearance-Even though Hector is 14 he has an appearance similar that to a 20 or 17 year old. Standing at 6'4. He has a semi muscular body due to his part time have a moderate about of stub,dimples and a pair of deep blue eyes. His hair is shaved. His clothing is a polo t-shirt with black and blue hoodie and green cargo pants folded slightly below his knee

Bio-At a young age he was always the "golden boy",the kid that all of the adults adore due to this he was some what arrogant. When he was 10 He came home after playing at the playground only to find his mother and father,headless,their heads placed on their lap and he found his father still holding on an axe,a battleaxe still in his grasp. Later he was send to live with his uncle(that lived in Japan) who revealed the world of werewolves and Vampires to him and told him that his father was a former Vampire hunter which many vampires had a vendetta against. From that day he became an apprentice to his uncle and made a name for himself for being the youngest Vampire hunter in he had his suspicion he don't know that he's a werewolf(he transform only at night)

Personality-Hector is a very loyal person(which he demands(loyalty) from his ter his parent's death he became extremely humble. Even though he lack social skills,he is by no means a social outcast. He's the type of person in conversation that will be in the background,nodding and rarely is a very good listener too. Combatwise he is a very aggressive and brutal fighter. If one were to observe his fights they would notice that he has the tendency to smash his opponent skull against a wall or throw them through a window.

Sexuality-straight(Very Rough in bed) lol

Weapons-Two double Bladed battleAxe

Occupation/Type of being: Werewolf(unaware),part time vampire hunter,home schooled

**These are the first four OC's that i accepted but as your can see there all MALES, so please send some FEMALE OC a least two so i can get the next chapter done.**

**I will only take 2 OC from the same person**

**Twelve more OC needed**

**P.S- Not all OC's will be in the next chap**


End file.
